Star Wars:The Great War
by Lord-nelson
Summary: Can the Jedi Stop the War before it even begins
1. Chapter 1

The sun slowly began to set painting warm pinks and cool oranges in the dark night sky. The hustle and bustle of the Mos Espa markets had long gone; tradesmen had packed up and left the streets empty; only trails of sandy footprints and the odd empty box proved life existed in this town. A sandstorm had started to brew in little time the once dry winds had been turned thick and sand filled howling and whistling round every corner. Only a fool would chose to venture out in this weather, but along a dark alleyway a hooded figure could be seen stumbling thought the sand. The storm gradually began to die off; the hooded figure unfazed began to carry on walking.

As the silver moon fought through the clouds a single silver ray shot down illuminating this mysterious figure. She was wearing a black hooded cloak, quite similar to that of a sith attire, yet she was no sith. The stars shone down on her pale face, highlighting her chocolate brown hair as she walked along the sandy streets. She sighed as she looked around at all the closed doors "There's no place like home" The truth was she didn't have a home, well not here. Ever since something had happened, something so terrible her mind blanked it out no matter how hard she tried to remember it. She just remembered waking up her alone.

She looked through the remaining boxes and pulled out a browny red looking stick and bit into it. "Ewwww" she replied scrunching up her face and spitting it out "I hate chokey" she carried on walking pulling her cloak tighter as the night's biting cold settle in. She looked up at the bright stars as they blazed in the sky; she smiled and looked around then noticed a little animal scuttling around under her feet.

"Hey little Feller" she said softly as she picked the creature up. "Isn't it a nice night?" the animal looked at her in shock before it jumped out of her hand and ran away as fast as it could making her laugh. Just as she stop laughing she felt something wet fall on the back of her hand making her frown. "For star's sake, must I encounter every weather under the sun today?" she cried and pulled up her hood as several drops of rain were followed by a continuous rainfall. Transforming the newly powered sand into a thick sludge. She began to run down the street, splashing into the sludge puddles getting her clothes soaked and her boots caked in mud. She turned the corner to fast and slipped landing on her knees into the muddy, sandy mixture on the floor. She shook her head, sighing she got up and looked down she was completely coated in mud from head to toe. "Oh no, I need to meet Tom" he exclaimed she ran down the street until she reached a bar. Walking in she was greeted by the familiar noise & chatter that couldn't help but make her smile. She listened to the band finish their song before walking over to the bar.

The bartender looked her up and down and trying to keep a straight face he remarked "Hey Kimmy, trying to make _another _fashion statement?" She shook her head and smiled through gritted teeth, "Very funny, jury juice please so what's the news Tom?" she asked as she sat down. The young boy of 21 or so flicked back his blonde hair and winked at her with his emerald green eyes. "Have I got a story for you!" He replied setting down her drink, she drunk some letting the liquid slowly slide down her throat tingling as it warmed her neck. She finished it and replied "Don't you always?" he smiled and refilled her drink, "Well, I heard from a traveller who got drunk, that the sith have started to build a huge army and are planning to take over the whole universe in one war! Anyway as you might imagine the Jedi aren't too happy about that and apparently they are seeking out some girl! And this girl is they're only hope to stop the war before it even begins!" he stopped and smiled at the look on her face. "Wow, who's the girl?" she replied taking the drink. He looked around to make sure no-one was listening and she did the same to mock him.

"You!" She laughed.

"No, really who is it?" he looked at her his face full of seriousness.

"Kimmy, it is YOU, there is 2 Jedi coming to find you as we speak!"

That's chapter 1 for now! More coming…


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

She fell off her chair "Me! Why me! I don't even know any sith! Why! What!" she looked as confused as Tom did. He shrugged his shoulders "I don't know, why do you wear sith clothes? I know your not one, so why wear them?" It was Kimmy turn to shrug this time. "I'm not sure, I just kind of like them I guess, so who are these Jedi sent to 'find me'?" Tom looked thoughtful "Well I've heard about one of them, Obi Wan Kenobi" he paused, Kimmy nodded "I've heard of him, didn't his master Qui-Gon Jim free that slave Anakin years ago?" Tom nodded "Yer, and his nephew Matt Kenobi, but I've never heard of him"

She nodded and looked around the crowd, half expecting them to suddenly appear yet wishing they wouldn't. "Oh yer that old guy you hang round with wants you to meet him today" Kimmy turned around and looked at him "He not that old, and he teaches me about the force, why would I 'hang round' with an 'old guy'!" Tom shrugged "When does he want me to meet him?" Tom thought for a minute before turning to face the clock "Um...Now" Kimmy looked at him and sighed "Thanks, for telling me!" he smiled "Part of the service" she walked off pushing through the crowd, she turned back and yelled "You can pay for the drinks" and was gone.

She pushed the back door open and walked out into the night, luckily the rain had stopped and the ground was rapidly drying up. She was so busy looking at the new colour of the sand that she didn't notice 2 strangers following her. She turned down different streets working her way out of town. "Why doesn't Master Karachi live closer?" she remarked into the night sky. She heard and laugh and quickly turned around but there was no-one there.

She came to a house alone on the outskirts of town. The door opened before she even had a chance to knock, and a man with grey hair and a long grey beard to match stepped out. He was wearing brown robes and his old blue eyes twinkled "I believe you've already heard the latest news" he said smiling, Kimmy nodded and smiled back "Every since I heard it, I feel like I'm being followed!" she replied. Master Karachi looked at her "Maybe you are, I suggest you find out and you can have today's lesson another time" she smiled "thanks if I'm still alive by then, I'll come back." He smiled then added "Hopefully you'll be a little bit cleaner next time" he looked down at her cloak, she grinned sheepishly then looked down at her clothes caked in dry mud, "umm yer I fell over" he smiled, shook his head then closed the door. She turned around "ok, here goes"

She said quietly before walking backwards.

Turning a corner she bumped into two Jedi knights. The oldest of whom she guess was Obi Wan spoke first "My name is Obi Wan Kenobi and this is my nephew Mathew Kenobi-"Matt interrupted him by coughing "Uncle, for the last time, It's Matt!" he looked at Kimmy "You can call me Matt" she looked at him blankly "And why would I want to do that?" she turned back to Obi Wan who continued speaking "I am a Jedi from the republic, and I am on an important mission of which I need your help" she nodded slowly "Sure I'll help you, where's your ship?" It was Matt, who spoke this time,

"That's where we also need your help" he replied smiling, she looked him up and down, _her first impressions of him?_ Too friendly, cocky, ignorant, arrogant were a few words that came to mind. She went on first impressions and his was bad. She looked at him sternly "You mean you actually expect ME to find YOU a ship?" Matt blushed it was obvious he didn't expect this outburst, "Erm yer I had a slight accident and we lost transmition" she looked at him up and down again, this time making him squirm

"You mean you crashed it?"

"I prefer landing the wrong way"

"Are you 5? How hard is it to land a spaceship the right way up?"

Matt started to get angry he didn't like this 'Kimmy' one bit.

"Says the one covered in mud!"

"Oh pur-lease, you probably can't go to the toilet without a helper!"

"Yer! Yer! YER!"

"Pfffttt speechless, so typical"

"WHY ARE YOU SO DIFFICULT!"

"WHY ARE YOU SO ANNOYING!"

"Right, I think we should split you guys up" obi wan interjected, they both glared at him.

"Well he/she started it!" they both cried

"I DON'T CARE WHO STARTED IT! I'M FINISHING IT! NOW GROW UP! BOTH OF YOU!" Obi Wan yelled, as they both began to sulk.

"Now say sorry" Obi wan remarked sternly looking at Matt.

"Only if SHE does"

"Dream on!"

"MATT…"

"sign FINE…look…I'm…sorry" Matt said rolling his eyes.

"Sorry" Kimmy replied sighing

"That's better" Replied Obi Wan "Everyone friends again? Good. Now Kimmy where can we find the cheapest ship?"

WOop WOop, that's Chapter 2 done xD

Haha the argument.


End file.
